


Hawke, Fenris, Isabela

by sqbr



Series: May Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Happy, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy Fenris/Hawke/Isabela picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawke, Fenris, Isabela

**Author's Note:**

> How their relationship got here from where they were at the end of Blood Magic is left as an exercise for the reader :)

<

They have all taken their gloves etc off, because metal is pointy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those pictures where I was almost done and then decided it was ALL WRONG and redrew most of it, so now it's all overworked and unspontaneous :( Things I have trouble drawing: OT3s, any sort of shipping, feet.
> 
> [Traced the legs off this reference image](http://senshistock.deviantart.com/gallery/41018#/d1uis0d). [Textures](http://alias-sqbr.dreamwidth.org/390062.html).


End file.
